


Marionette

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blood, Control, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Stream of Consciousness, Symbolism, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and his thoughts on the direction his life is going in.





	Marionette

The strings that dictate Alexander's actions, the ones tied to his wrists and that dragged him through a banal existence, were unbreakable.  
It didn't matter how hard he pulled, they would cut into his skin and stay painfully in place. The strings stung the sensitive flesh on the inside of his arm, burned when there was pressure, and sliced when he resisted their influence.  
He wanted so desperately to break the fibers that were cutting off the blood to his hands, his only good method of communication with anyone. If his hands shut down, he really would be powerless.  
Maybe that was why Alexander didn't just steel his nerves and yank as hard as he could. He needed his hands to hold a pen, to reach others, to force himself to be heard.  
He couldn't be forgotten.  
He couldn't be forgotten.  
Be forgotten.  
His stories lost to the winds of change, his history lost from memory. Alexander could scarcely think of a worse fate.  
So if he had to walk where he was lead, no matter how horrific, damaging, or even if it killed him,  
so  
be  
it.


End file.
